ItaKyuu : The Series
by Four Finder Pavalarias
Summary: Fanfic ItaKyuu yang tak bersambung antara satu chapter dan chapter lainnya, hanya beberapa fict lepas... Chapter 1 Bad Day/ ItaKyuu BDSM? Masa sihh...


Gak suka? Gak usah baca...

.

.

**Author : ****Piyoko-pion**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : ****T**

**Pairing : ItaKyuu**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, Abal, AU, Typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Days‒1**

Wajah Uchiha Itachi memucat, bersandar di dinding tembok dekat ranjang dengan wajah horor. Dihadapannya, Uzumaki Kyuubi menggenggam sebuah ikat pinggang kulit yang berwarna hitam mengkilat. Wajahnya tertutup poni yang menjuntai panjang, mengeluarkan aura-aura yang menekan.

Tenggorokan Itachi terasa kering, keringat bercucuran, benar-benar tersudut. 'Mati aku!' Jeritnya dalam hati.

**RUDAL TERHADAP BUMI . RUDAL TERHADAP BUMI . RUDAL TERHADAP BUMI**

Mari kita lihat beberapa jam yang lalu...

Seperti biasa, Itachi pulang kerja dengan keadaan lelah. Tapi mengingat siapa yang akan menunggunya di apartemen membuatnya semangat. Pulang dengan wajah gembira walau kenyataannya lelah bukan main.

"Aku pulang..." Ucapnya sembari membuka pintu.

Tampak seorang pemuda memakai celemek biru dan memakai sarung tangan anti panas muncul dari balik pintu dapur, "Ah, selamat datang..." Jawabnya.

"Celemek..." Gumam Itachi masih bisa didengar Kyuubi.

"Jangan kira aku memasak untukmu, aku bukan wanita," Jelasnya, tak suka melihat wajah Itachi yang berubah mesum. "Cepat ganti baju! Aku sudah memanaskan _katsudon_ yang kubeli dari toko 24 jam, nanti makanannya dingin," omelnya, merepotkan sekali harus melakukan hal-hal seperti itu disaat pengurus rumah yang dibayar mereka pulang kampung.

Itachi dengan langkah lesu menuju kamar mereka, percuma saja mengharapkan apa yang tak mungkin terjadi.

**RUDAL TERHADAP BUMI . RUDAL TERHADAP BUMI . RUDAL TERHADAP BUMI**

Itachi menggerutu disetiap gerakannya saat membuka pakaian. Sudah hampir 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan dan sudah 2 tahun mereka tinggal bersama, tetapi sifat Kyuubi yang garang kadang masih susah dipahaminya dan betapa sangat susah saat-saat untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuubi dikala itu.

Masa perjuangan itu sudah selesai dan lihat sekarang. Dia hidup bersama oleh orang yang disukainya. Tinggal bersama Kyuubi itu bagaikan mimpi di siang bolong. Setidaknya Itachi bangga karena hanya dia dan satu-satunya, hanya dirinya yang dapat menaklukkan seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Sambil mengingat-ingat masa yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka, Itachi menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan membuka kancing kemeja terakhir. Menatap Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tachi, tolong kau tu-" ucapan Kyuubi terputus, menatap Itachi tajam. Itachi yang menjadi subjek yang dipandangi Kyuubi sedikit salah tingkah, bagai manapun saat ini pasti posenya sungguh menggugah siapapun yang melihatnya. Kemeja yang hampir terbuka seluruhnya memperlihatkan tubuh bak pahatan Dewa.

Kyuubi tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar, menunduk untuk mengambil ikat pinggang milik Itachi yang dibuang sembarangan. Digenggamnya ikat pinggang itu, mengeluarkan aura-aura yang tak enak.

'CTAR!'

Kyuubi mencambukkan sekali ikat pinggang itu ke lantai, membuat suara perpaduan antara ikat pinggang dan lantai yang dingin, menyeramkan.

Itachi meneguk air liurnya, berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Tapi, air liurpun sudah kering.

'CTAR!'

Sekali lagi Kyuubi mencambukkan ikat pinggang itu, membuat Itachi horor. 'Sebenarnya ada apa ini!' Batinnya, tak berani berteriak, atau mengatakan sepatah katapun disaat aura Kyuubi pekat menekannya.

Kyuubi semakin mendekatinya, menggenggam erat ikat pinggan itu. Semakin Kyuubi maju maka Itachi akan mundur, sampai tubuhnya tertahan, memepet di tembok.

'I... Ini, jangan-jangan... BDSM!' Horor Itachi dalam hati.

**RUDAL TERHADAP BUMI . RUDAL TERHADAP BUMI . RUDAL TERHADAP BUMI**

Dan seperti itulah Itachi saat ini, menatap horor sang kekasih sambil bersandar di tembok. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal dua langkah. Itachi bingung, kenapa Kyuubi tiba-tiba main cambuk seperti ini. Kenapa mood-nya untuk di 'ranjang' tiba-tiba muncul. Langsung main cambuk lagi. BDSM.

'Pasti gara-gara tubuh _six pack_-ku,' pikirnya dalam hati‒narsis. 'Tsk! Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan uke-ku mengambil kendali, aku seme dan aku akan mengambil tindakan begitu dia akan berubah binal,' pikirnya ngawur.

Tapi, memikirkan Kyuubi yang binal membuat pikiran Itachi melanglang buana, ke arah yang iya-iya. 'Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan!' Itachi sadar dalam lamunan atau bisa dibilang khayalan mesumnya. 'Bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal itu, sekali uke tetaplah uke, sekali seme tetaplah seme! Tidak akan kubiarkan Kyuu mengambil kendali! Walau sepertinya akan terasa menyenangkan...' gerutunya dalam hati, sedikit tak rela.

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi maka cambuk Kyuubi akan dapat menjangkau tubuhnya. Tubuh Itachi menegang, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, siap mencambuk lagi. Kyuubi mengayunkan ikat pinggang itu‒kuat.

'Shit! Bagai mana caranya menghentikan cambuk ini!' Jerit Itachi horor, mengangkat kedua tangannya menjadi benteng, agar wajahnya tidak terluka akibat sabetan ikat pinggang.

'CTAR!'

Memejamkan matanya. Itachi mengernyit, "Kok tidak sakit," gumamya pelan. Membuka matanya perlahan, diturunkannya kedua tangannya. Kyuubi masih ada di sana, memegang ikat pinggangnya yang dijadikan cambuk. Dan menatapnya mengernyit. Mengernyit?

"Kau kenapa Tachi?" Tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Hn? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau mau mencambukku? Kau mau main BDSM denganku?" Seringai keturunan Uchiha itu.

Kyuubi semakin menautkan kedua alisnya, "Hah? BDSM?"

"Itu," tunjuk Itachi pada ikat pinggang ditangan Kyuubi. "Tadi kau membuatnya jadi cambuk untuk apa?"

"Ini? Aku memakainya untuk itu," tunjuknya ke lantai, terlihat seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa dari ngengat, binatang yang mirip kupu-kupu hanya lebih besar dan lebih jelek, bisa membuat alergi bagi yang tak tahan dengan serbuk yang menyelimuti sayapnya.

"Aku tadi melihat ini, terbang diatas kepalamu, kau tahukan aku benci serangga. Aku pakai ini untuk membunuh serangga itu," jelasnya tak berperi kehewanan

Itachi _sweat drop_, khayalannya hancur berantakan. Kyuubi menaruh ikat pinggan itu di ranjang dan menuju pintu, dia berbalik lagi menatap Itachi, "Ah, tutup jendelanya. Aku tak mau ada serangga yang masuk lagi," perintahnya seenaknya, pergi lalu menutup kembali pintu itu.

Itachi masih berdiri membatu, menatap ngengat tak bernyawa itu. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi butiran debu yang tertiup angin. Ternyata semua hanya gara-gara ngengat. Mulai saat ini Uchiha Itachi akan membenci ngengat. Titik.

**RUDAL TERHADAP BUMI . RUDAL TERHADAP BUMI . RUDAL TERHADAP BUMI**

Kyuubi yang turun perlahan dari kamar mereka di lantain dua berhenti melangkahkan kakinya di pijakan tangga terakhir. "BDSM? Apaan BDSM? Apa nama merek makanan siap saji yang baru?" Pikirnya bingung, memikirkan kata-kata Itachi tadi. Mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menuju meja makan, Kyuubi menghela napas, "Siapa yang peduli... Lagi pula Itachi tadi pucat sekali, mungkin dia lapar," gumamnya.

Sial untukmu Itachi. Mengharapkan hal yang tak mungkin dari seorang Kyuubi.

**END FOR BAD DAYS‒1**

Salam kenal semuanya... Author baru, Piyoko-pion panggil aja dengan Piyo-chan, salah satu penghuni piyo family atau quattuor auctores... Piyo-chan harap bimbingannya dari para senpai... #duduksimpuh

Cerita ini terilhami dari fanfict karangan seorang senior di FNI, milik Taz-senpai... Soalnya Piyo-chan penasaran dengan ItaKyuu, semoga para reader tidak kecewa... Semoga Taz-senpai memakluminya...

So, mind to review...


End file.
